This invention pertains to archery and more particularly to a sighting device especially useful for hunting bows. The sighting device can be adjusted for lateral deviation and for sighting in on any particular bow and automatically adjusts itself for a situation where the target is substantially lower than the archer.
Hunting game with a bow and arrow has been common practice for centuries. However, the recent development of the compound bow and precise limits of tolerance in arrow making has led to far more accurate shooting in recent years. With those developments has arisen a need for a sighting mechanism of greater accuracy than was possible previously. Those sights have been developed for target shooting. They are also usable for hunting on relatively level ground.
However, when a stand is erected from which the target - whether a game animal or inanimate target - is substantially below the shooter, a fixed sight is no longer accurate. The trajectory of an arrow is somewhat dependent on the angle from the horizontal at which the target stands.
By my invention, I provide a bow sight which may be automatically adjustable for the angle of the trajectory of the arrow. It is also capable of being adjusted for the individual shooter and has multiple points adapted to be set for various ranges. Lateral adjustment is also possible. A guard is provided to allow safe carrying, and the movable part of the sight may be clamped to fix the sight while transporting it, or to hold the sight when anticipating level shooting.